Friends
by Epinita
Summary: AU - Castiel se retrouve coincé dans un "sas" avec le superbe top modèle Dean Winchester. (Destiel)
**Je sais pas comment j'ai eu cette idée, mais j'ai pensé à un épisode de friends et je sais pas pourquoi je me suis dit que les personnages de Spn seraient super dans cette scène. (Non ce n'est pas du tout un crossover). j'espère que ça vous plaira, soyez indulgents c'est ma première fois :) Cass s'est fait double par Misha qui a pris le dessus je crois.**

 **J'ai très légèrement modifier cette fic. Merci pour vos review.**

* * *

Castiel venait de retirer de l'argent d'un distributeur automatique. Il allait sortir du sas de la banque lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle ci restèrent clauses.

 __ Génial pensa-t-il, je suis bloqué pour la soirée._

Il se retourna, mit ses mains dans son trenchcoat et soupira d'un air accablé. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Enfermé avec lui, un homme en jean et veste en cuir avec un magnifique regard vert semblait tout aussi dépité.

 __Mon dieu je suis enfermé avec Dean winchester! Pensa-t-il en faisant un pas chassé de côté. Je rêve pas, il s'agit du mannequin le plus en vogue actuellement._

Perdu dans ses penses, il alla s'installer dans un coin du sas tout en gardant un œil sur son colocataire d'infortune. Celui-ci étant en train de téléphoner avec son portable.

_Salut Sammy, c'est Dean.

_J _e suis coincé dans le sas de ma banque avec Dean Winchester! C'est un sas ou plutôt un vestibule ? Au bravo, comme si c'était important, assbut!_

 ___ Je vais bien Sam,je suis coincé dans la banque, enfin le vestibule plutôt.

 __ Dean dit vestibule. oki ça me va._

 ___ Ca va t'inquiète. Non je suis pas seul, je suis avec un type.

 __Un type, oui et ce type c'est moi pensa Castiel avec un stupide sourire._

 __Bon ça fait 15mn et 20 secondes que tu es enfermé dans ce VESTIBULE avec le plus beau mec de la création, alors bouge toi fait quelque chose. Sourit, allez sourit Castiel._

Dean, appuyé sur le mur d'en face un pied relevé au niveau du genoux et les bras croisés lui rendit son sourire.

_ _Bien Castiel, maintenant arrête avant de le faire flipper, pensa-t-il en voyant le sourire de Dean diminuer pour se transformer en une grimace et se retourner._

 ___ Vous voulez téléphoner? Proposa Dean.

_ _Oui à tous mes ex._

_Volontiers _,_ répondit Castiel, en se saisissant du téléphone qu'on lui tendait.

_ Salut Anna, c'est moi.

_OH tout le monde c'est Castiel! Dit-elle en s'éloignant du téléphone. Ça va? demanda-t-elle en reprenant le combiné.

_oui je suis coincé dans un es i bul Avé di wich é ter, marmonna t il dans sa barbe pour ne pas être comprit du blond.

_QUOI?!demanda Anna

_Je suis incé en un ibul avec di ester.

_Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis Castiel?!

_BON ça va passe le téléphone à Gabriel!

Lorsqu'il entendit son ami au téléphone, Castiel répéta de nouveau la nouvelle de façon encore plus incompréhensible.

A l'autre bout du fil, Gabriel hurla à ses amis autour de lui que Castiel avait réussit à s'enfermer dans un vestibule avec Dean Winchester !

_ Castiel tu as pensé à faire le livreur de pizza?

_ Comme si j'y avais pas songé vieux! Bon je te laisse rassure tout le monde tu veux. Salut.

Et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

Il rendit le téléphone en remerciant son proprio.

_Un chewing-gum ? Proposa Dean.

_Il est sans sucre? Demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté

_Aucune idée, répondit le blond en haussant un sourcil et avec un sourire incrédule.

_Non merci dans ce cas.

 _T'es débile ou quoi? ! Si Dean Winchester te propose un chewing-gum, tu le prends, tu le PRENDS! S'il t'offre la carcasse d'une bête faisandée tu la prends._

 ___ A la réflexion, un chewing-gum ce serait la perfection !

Il se saisit de la friandise que Dean lui tendit tout en se maudissant des termes qu'il avait employés.

 _Bon allez ressaisit toi, je vais faire une bulle ça va faire gamin espiègle, et tout et tout._

C'était sans compter son incommensurable maladresse et au lieu de faire une bulle, il se retrouva à cracher le-dit chewing-gum.

Et lorsqu'il entendit un grand éclat de rire à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexé. Mais face à un tel fou rire il ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'envie de rire avec lui.

_Alors ça c'était vraiment la perfection, réussit à dire Dean entre deux éclats de lui tendit la main et se présenta : Dean Winchester

_Castiel Novak

C'est à ce moment que choisit la lumière pour s'éteindre et se rallumer à nouveau.

_Ah ! J'ai l'impression qu'on est libre, dit Dean.

 __ok demande lui son numéro, son numéro. T'aura pas d'autre chance Castiel lance toi._

 ___ Euh je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir prêter votre téléphone, et vous demander si... enfin si... vous pouviez me donner la marque vos chewing-gum, ils sont supers, pas pour moi mais pour un ami qui adore les friandises.

 __Très nul Castiel, tu t'es dégonflé comme un adolescent devant son regard._

_ Y a pas de soucis mon pote. Mais j'ai pas la moindre idée pour les chewing-gum, désolé.

Dean sourit en sortant du vestibule.

Castiel le suivit quelques secondes plus tard en réajustant son trenchcoat, sa cravate était dans un état lamentable et lui se serrait cogner la tête contre les murs. Gabriel le tannerait des semaines avec ça, et lui regrettait déjà ses yeux verts.

Dehors l'air frais lui fit du bien, il avait eu l'impression de rêver, d'avoir voler quelques minutes magiques dans son morne quotidien. Dépité il fit quelques pas pour rentrer chez lui, quand on l'interpella.

_ Hé Cass!

Il se retourna pour voir Winchester venir vers lui et lui tendre un bout de papier.

_ Voilà mon numéro. Et si tu me donnes le tien, je pourrais me renseigner pour les chewing-gum et te tenir au courant.

FIN


End file.
